Team Ninja
Team Ninja, styled as Team NINJA, is a Japanese video game development department of Koei Tecmo which was founded in 1995 for Tecmo, Inc. by former leader Tomonobu Itagaki. With its primary headquarters located in , Team Ninja primarily works on and produces games for Tecmo (however the team has also produced games for both Microsoft Game Studios and Nintendo). It is best known for the Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden series. On June 3, 2008, Tomonobu Itagaki announced that he was leaving Tecmo and Team Ninja, citing difficulties with Tecmo. In the same statement announcing his resignation, Itagaki also announced that he was filing a lawsuit against his former employer over unpaid bonuses for his work on Dead or Alive 4. When Itagaki left Tecmo, most of his colleagues and fellow Team Ninja members left with him to form Valhalla Game Studios. The role of Team Ninja leader was taken over by current head Yosuke Hayashi. Games *''Dead or Alive'' **Arcade version - November 1996 **Sega Saturn version - October 8th, 1997 **PlayStation version - March 12th, 1998 **''Dead or Alive++'' - July 1998 *''Dead or Alive 2'' **Arcade version - October 16th, 1999 **''Millennium'' Edition - January 2000 **Sega Dreamcast version - February 29th, 2000 **PlayStation 2 - March 30th, 2000 **''Hardcore'' version - October 25th, 2000 **''Hard*Core'' - (PlayStation 2) December 14th, 2000 *''Dead or Alive 3'' (Xbox) - November 14th, 2001 *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (Xbox) - January 23, 2003 *'' '' (Xbox) - March 2nd, 2004 *'' '' (Xbox Live) - August 9th, 2004 *'' '' (Xbox Live) - September 27th, 2004 *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' (Xbox) - October 26th, 2004 *'' '' (Xbox) - September 20th, 2005 *''Dead or Alive 4'' (Xbox 360) - December 29th, 2005 *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (Xbox 360) - November 15th, 2006 *'' '' (PlayStation 3) - June 14th, 2007 *'' '' (Nintendo DS) - March 20th, 2008 *'' '' (Xbox 360) - June 3rd, 2008 *'' '' (PlayStation 3) - September 29th, 2009 *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (PlayStation Portable) - March 30th, 2010 *'' '' (Wii) - August 31st, 2010 *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (Nintendo 3DS) - May 19th, 2011 *'' '' (PlayStation 3, Wii U and Xbox 360) - March 20th, 2012 *''Dead or Alive 5'' (PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) - September 25th, 2012 **''Dead or Alive 5+'' (PlayStation Vita) - March 19th, 2013 **''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) - September 3rd, 2013 **''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' - December 24th, 2013 **''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One) - February 17th, 2015 *''YAIBA Ninja Gaiden Z'' - (PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) February 24th, 2014 Trivia *''Ninja Gaiden II'' was published by Microsoft Game Studios, making it the first game created by Team Ninja not published by Tecmo. External links *Team Ninja portal page *Team Ninja Studio YouTube Channel *@TeamNINJAStudio on Twitter *Team Ninja (IGN website) Category:Personnel Category:Creators